


The Price of Pleasure Chapter 3

by Oppreciator



Series: Kass - The Price of Pleasure [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Ball Expansion, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Condom Filling, Condoms, Consensual Mind Control, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Futanari on female, Huge Breasts, Huge balls, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Control, Muscle, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Paizuri, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, cumflation, excessive cum, huge cock, hyper, hyper balls, hyper breasts, hyper cock, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppreciator/pseuds/Oppreciator
Summary: On a long journey through space, Kass learns that sometimes, someone might hear you cum.
Series: Kass - The Price of Pleasure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122398
Kudos: 10





	The Price of Pleasure Chapter 3

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WARNING. WARNING. INCOMING TRANSMISSION DETECTED. WARNING. WARNING.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hoo Boy! This is a long one! Since there was so little smut in the last chapter, I thought I’d make it up to you here, because I’m nice like that. Once again, this is a work of erotic fiction taking place in a sci-fi future, where bodies can stretch, people can be augmented and humanity has taken every possible means to make life as pornographic as possible!

This chapter contains several elements of Hyper Futanari, Growth, Expansion and Cumflation, Mind Control and all that good stuff.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TRANSMISSION ENDS.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her second shower, Kass had finally been able to get some sleep. Fortunately her cock and over-active balls didn’t desire any more attention after their last emptying. She wasn’t sure how much sleep she had actually gotten, but when she was woken by the guard that had come to escort her from her room, she felt more rested than she had in the past two weeks. The guard escorted her out through the tower towards an external shuttle bay. Only the most wealthy companies on the station had shuttle bays capable of transporting people to the outer ring, as they had to pass through the vacuum of space first. Otherwise, the only way to reach the hangars on the exterior of that station was via one of the public use shuttle stations, like the one that Kass arrived on.

Sirius Station IV, much like its counterparts, was comprised of two main structures. An inner sphere, and an outer ring. The ring was attached to the central domed structure by five main transport chutes, through which the public and cargo shuttles passed to reach the main station, and the outer ring was lined with hundreds of hangar bays from which millions upon millions of freighters, passenger liners and luxury yachts passed through every rotation. The overall effect left the stations looking like smaller, mechanical versions of the planet Saturn all the way back in the Sol system.

The Eros Corporation shuttle passed through the void between the inner dome and the outer ring, and set down inside a private docking bay connected to the hangar that contained the Wayward Wanderer. Kass hadn’t come onto the station with any bags or gear, so she passed through the security checkpoint again with little hassle, and flashed her identification at the same Elfin official who had checked her in the first time. She swore that there was even more fear in his eyes this time than there was last time, but maybe that was just her mind seeing things that weren’t there.

As she wound her way back through the other ships back to her own, she could see Grace standing just by the entrance. The Psion looked incredibly out of place, in her expensive gown, and carrying a large bag which no doubt had an endless variety of outfits for her to wear once she’d arrived at her rendezvous with the Aphrodite. There was something to be said about the fact that she was carrying her own bag, however. Normally the stuck up noble types always have servants or retainers to carry their belongings for them. Kass was glad to see she wasn’t going to be ferrying some stuck up snob for the next several weeks, thank the gods for the small mercies.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Kass said as she sauntered up to her ship. Seeing it again filled her with confidence. She was on her turf now, and she wasn’t going to let herself be run over by Grace or Ranya while she was the one at the helm.

“No, no, don’t apologise on my count. I was the one who arrived here early, which in some circles may be seen as doubly rude as being late, so the apology must be mine.”

Dammit. Kass wanted to be annoyed with her, but she was so polite and so damn cute that she couldn’t even muster the anger she wanted.

“I’ve got one rule while you’re on board my ship. No using any of your Psion powers on me, got that? I need to focus on actually getting there in one piece fast enough to meet with your… companion, so I don’t want any distractions.”

“Of course, Captain. I would not wish to delay us any further, and I understand how much of an imposition this must be.”

Kass scoffed in response as she keyed in the release code for the cargo ramp. She just couldn’t do it, she couldn’t be angry with her. The way she stood there, placid and non-confrontational, almost as if she barely wanted to be making this trip herself. Kass could almost believe that she was being coerced into this by Director Ranya as much as she was.

Kass climbed the cargo ramp and had to stop once she reached the top. During her sleep and the trip over here, she had forgotten that Ranya had made modifications to her ship. She couldn’t have been away for a little over twenty four hours, and somewhere around fifteen in Ranya’s custody, but her entire cargo bay had been transformed. No longer filled with grimey containers and rusted toolboxes, the cargo bay had been transformed into living quarters, complete with a food replicator, refresher facilities and a bed far more luxurious than Kass’ usual bunk. The entire cargo bay had been cleaned and made to look more liveable as well, with plastic flooring and holoscreens on the walls replacing much of the bare steel construction that it had once been. These upgrades must have been expensive, almost as expensive as the room that she had destroyed.

“How in the hell did they do this so fast…” Kass thought aloud in horrified astonishment.

“Director Ranya is an overseer of one of the most powerful companies in the entirety of Earth Space. If she needs something done, it gets done.” Grace responded as she climbed the ramp, “But even I must admit I wasn’t expecting this level of comfort for this trip.”

“This must have cost at least a hundred thousand credits, if not twice that! That’s how much I already owed Ranya, and now she’s gone and doubled it!”

Grace set her bag down on the bed and looked into Kass’ face. “Don’t think of it like that. Think of it as an investment. Director Ranya clearly sees something in you, and she doesn’t intend to let you go anytime soon.”

Kass bristled at this, “The sooner I’m out of her employ, the better. I’ve had enough of servitude, thank you very much. I appreciate my freedom.” She barged forwards towards the cockpit, shoulders slumped.

“There are Spacers the galaxy over who would kill for a contract under the Eros Corporation. I think you would like it if you gave it a chance.” Grace called after her.

There was sincerity in Grace’s voice and as Kass stared into her eyes, she could see it there too. At least she wasn’t trying to mesmerise her into believing it. For now.

“That life’s not for me. I don’t like being tied down.” Kass dropped her gaze and looked around the rest of her ship. “Get yourself comfortable,” She grumbled, “I need to complete some checks before we can take off. Make sure Ranya’s engineers didn’t clip a coolant line while they were mutilating my ship.”

With that, Kass stepped into the cockpit and slumped into her chair. This was going to be a long trip, she could tell.

\--- --- ---

Kass’ check up on her ship didn’t reveal anything out of the ordinary. Parts of it were still roughly lashed together with her makeshift repair jobs, and after the modifications Ranya had made to her cargo compartment she was worried about how much strain they would actually be able to take. It would probably do more damage to convert her ship back to a cargo vessel, and it would probably be cheaper to replace the Wanderer than to repair it, but Kass loved her ship and replacing it was something she didn’t want to consider. She sat in her pilot's chair when she was finally given clearance for take-off. 

“Get in the cockpit and strap yourself in, we’re ready to leave,” Kass called through the intercom. A few seconds later, Grace glided into one of the seats behind Kass, and crossed the harness over her chest, tightening it so she was secure against the g-force experienced through take off. Larger ships often contained inertial dampeners to help deal with the discomfort of taking off and allowed for passengers to be seated anywhere on the ship, but the Wayward Wanderer’s dampening field only covered the cockpit, and not very well. It was fine when in the vacuum of space, but it made taking off and landing a more difficult procedure that required a more delicate hand. 

Gently, she powered up the thrusters and engaged the anti-gravity repulsors, gliding the freighter back towards the hazy blue glow of the atmospheric containment field. There was a slight pressure, like a hand pressing lightly but persistently on the top of their heads as the ship gained more altitude. A small indicator flashes on and off, blinking red, and the moment it turned green Kass gunned the engines and was forced back into her pilot’s chair as she accelerated out of the hangar bay into the constant streams of traffic from the station. She weaved the ship between the larger cargo vessels around her, taking more risks than she needed to, but after the day she had just been through, flying was one of the few things that could truly relax her.

Behind her, she could hear Grace hiss and gasp after every close call, but Kass tuned her out. Once they were beyond the traffic lanes it would be plain sailing, so Kass was going to get all the fun she could before she plugged in the coordinates for the Cygna Majoris system. One particularly close call with a passenger liner got a yelp from Grace, which caused a smirk to spread on Kass’ face. This was her territory, that proved it more than anything.

The Wayward Wanderer passed beyond the final line of transports, and into the open void of space. Kass unbuckled her restraints as she levelled out the ship and pointed the nose in the general direction of the Cygna Star Cluster. All her instruments told her she was in the clear, so she spun her chair around to face her passenger.

“You can unbuckle now, nothing interesting is going to be happening out here for the next few weeks, so you may as well get comfortable,” Kass muttered.

Grace sat there, catching her breath as she fumbled with the clasp of her restraints. Kass just watched her struggle with it for a few moments, before passing her and moving into the main body of the ship. A small dining area had been set up in front of the food replicator, and Kass sat down in one of the chairs while she browsed through her new food options. It was far more complex than her small military model, with many more options and cuisines which it could molecularly reconstruct. She’d heard there was good money in transporting VIPs, she just never had the right ship for it. Maybe once she’d paid off her debt to Eros, she’d look at a change in vocation.

A minute later, Grace stormed out of the cockpit, having finally figured out how to work the harness release. She looked at Kass, cocky smirk on her face and feet resting on the dining table. Her attitude alone was enough to drive Grace’s frustration through the roof. Clearly, she had enjoyed toying with her, driving her anxiety wild with her reckless flying; even if Grace couldn’t read her mind, it was plastered all over her face for anyone to read. She’d done her best to be as polite as possible, couldn’t she tell that Grace wanted to be here as little as she did? But she couldn’t disobey an order from Director Ranya, that would be career suicide. Ranya would make sure she never worked again. Stomping over to the bed, she angrily flopped down face first on the annoyingly plush and comfortable coverings. Dammit, why did everything about this damn company have to be so enticing?

Kass enjoyed watching her squirm. Every bit of discomfort was payback for the way the Eros Corporation had treated her. She stood from the chair and walked to her cabin. Although it was small, and much less glamorous than the new furnishings the Eros Corporation had provided for Grace, it was home to Kass; she was much more comfortable in here than out there. She stripped from her flight suit and threw it into the small container at the end of her bed, alongside her many other flight suits in need of cleaning. Once she was naked, she dressed in comfortable pants, and an old grey T-shirt that had once belonged to one of her previous partners. Either that or one of her one-night-stands she’d brought back home in the past; she struggled to keep all her previous partners straight in her head anymore. All she knew was that the shirt was comfy and it had a logo on the left breast that had been almost completely worn away. It was also a good few sizes too large for her, so it hung off her huge breasts while giving her plenty of freedom to move around.

She flopped down onto her bed and grabbed her datapad, and flicked through her latest downloads from the holo-net. She had managed to grab a few more boxes of those Hyper Condoms on the way out of the Eros Headquarters, and she was going to make sure they got put to good use. As she flicked over to her favourite smutty holo-vids and rolled the black condom over her slowly erecting cock, she was glad that her room had been soundproofed in the past.

\--- --- ---

Soundproofed. But not thought-proofed. This far out in space, with no other thoughts for them to get lost among, Grace could hear every smutty, pornographic thought that went through Kass’ head while she pleasured herself. It was frustrating, humiliating and so damn erotic. When she worked in the Pleasure Palace it was easy enough to avoid it when she needed to, as those buildings were filled with thousands of horny minds, all so densely packed that it essentially all merged into background white noise. But out here there was nothing else to distract her. It was like Kass was yelling all of her most depraved thoughts right into her ear. She could feel her pleasure as her hands glided along her turgid shaft, each spark of pleasure that hit her brain and the pleasant tightness of the condom hugging her shaft like a second skin.

She felt Kass’ thoughts flick to girls of all shapes and sizes, though she was unsurprised to sense just how many of them had enormous tits. Kass clearly had a type. She saw faces she recognised; she saw Amy being bent over as her tits inflated, she saw Ranya leaning over displaying her bounty of cleavage in her office, she saw-

She saw herself.

Grace let out a small gasp as she felt Kass’ mind linger on her as she pleasured herself. After all that teasing and her frustrating attitude, Grace thought that Kass would want nothing to do with her, but now she was jerking off to the very thought of her! Grace looked down to find that at some point her hand had lifted her gown and she was slowly playing with her pussy, rubbing in slow circles over her panties. She cursed herself, the last thing she wanted was to be caught almost literally with her pants down, fingering herself in the middle of this dingy freighter. Though from what she could feel, Kass wasn’t going to be finishing anytime soon…

Grace reached over to her bag and unzipped it. Inside were several different changes of clothes; some more practical, some more formal. But it also contained a selection of her large collection of toys. You didn’t get to be a part of the Eros Corporation without carrying around a large amount of “Stress Relievers” as they liked to call them in a more professional setting. Grace rummaged through and finally pulled out her old reliable. A little under three feet long and thicker than her forearm, Grace threw the tan, skin-tone dildo onto the bed and stripped. She clambered onto the bed and positioned herself gingerly over the tip of the rubber monstrosity. Though it hadn’t done much good for Kass, Grace truly was grateful for the soundproofing on the ship.

\--- --- ---

After a few days, even Grace’s expansive collection of toys weren’t cutting it anymore. Sure they satisfied her, but the stress would be back within minutes. It didn’t help that at least once a day, she saw Kass walking past with her filled Hyper Condoms. They were enormous, and she carried them to the airlock at least once, if not twice a day. Grace knew that Kass was a Hyper, but she just couldn’t fathom how she could be cumming quite so much so frequently.

What made it worse was the fact that four days after taking off, Kass hadn’t said so much as a word to her. As far as Grace could tell, any time she wasn’t in the cockpit, she was in her cabin jerking off. So much for not wanting to do it on her ship. Grace meanwhile had been getting herself off just listening in to all the perverted thoughts that went through Kass’ brain. She was so wonderfully horny it provided all the material she could need, but in sharing in all the ecstasy, she felt her frustrations too. They sat in the back of her mind, probably stressing over the situation she’d been put in. And Grace could relate to a degree, she probably wanted to be doing this just as little as Kass did! She wished they could talk and break down the wall that had been built between them, but Grace wasn’t sure what to say. Kass saw her as the enemy, and she just couldn’t find a way to prove to her that they had more in common than she thought. Using her Psionic abilities was strictly against the rules that Kass had set down before taking off, and Grace feared that she would make things worse far before she could make them better. Something would come to her. It had to.

\--- --- ---

“FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUUUUUUCKK!” Kass yelled as she unloaded into the tight condom. It ballooned from the end of her prick as thick rope after rope of her potent cum was blasted into it. This was the second time today she’d done it, and her load wasn’t any smaller than it had been a few hours earlier. It wasn’t any smaller than it had been yesterday, and though Kass hadn’t actually noticed it yet, her load was actually bigger than it had been when they’d left the Sirius Station a week ago. 

She basked in the afterglow for a moment. The Hyper Condoms were a revelation that she didn’t know that she had been waiting for. Finally able to release herself in the privacy of her own ship, she’d been exploring all the new avenues that it opened up to her. Her balls still felt heavier than ever before, and they needed constantly draining, more than they ever had in the past. When she’d checked on their progress on her occasional visits to the cockpit, she saw that they had a little over a week and a half to the Cygna cluster, then maybe another day of navigating to Cygna Majoris. At first, she’d thought she’d have just enough condoms to make it there no problem, but now that she was draining her cum-tanks twice a day she might need to start rationing them out. The thought of reusing them had crossed her mind, but she wasn’t sure how much they could actually take, and it was one hell of a risk to try to get one of them to take more than one of her loads.

She still wasn’t sure how to feel about Grace. The fact that most of her ship had been remodelled without her consent made her feel uneasy, it was like someone had taken out two-thirds of her home and replaced it with a stranger’s. So she had retreated to the one area of the ship that still felt familiar to her, her quarters. Any time she wasn’t needed in the cockpit, she was in her cabin. Most of the time she spent watching the newest holo-vids she’d had her ship acquire while on the Sirius Station, but there was also an alarming amount of time being spent masturbating.

She’d had to get used to the feeling of walking past Grace with her enormous, overfilled bags of incarcerated semen pretty quickly. It was unavoidable since she had to walk through the former cargo bay to get to the airlock, and every time she felt like Grace’s eyes were glued to her. However, every time she turned back, she’d find Grace busying herself with something else, straightening her bed or going through her bag. 

Kass looked down at the rubber still firmly attached to her cock. She’d never needed to go this often before. Hell, it wasn’t even that she needed to really, but she needed something to pass the time on this boring journey, and jerking off for hours at a time was one of the easiest and most fun ways she had available. Still looking at the inflated balloon of cum laying on her bunk, Kass could feel her erection growing again. She knew it was a risk, but Kass was too curious for her own good at this point. She lay back down on her bed and started jerking her cock back to full mast.

The sheer weight of the condom now hanging off the end of her growing shaft pulled it downwards. The overstuffed cum-catcher was stretching, but the tightness of the material was cutting off more and more circulation. With a grunt, Kass pushed herself forwards, tucking her legs under her as she got up onto her knees, leaning over the enormous squashed spheroid of cum. Kass could feel the tip of her enormous pillar of meat resting in the hot, sloshing pool of her prodigious load. She pulled one of her jerking hands from her shaft and brought it up to her tits, pinching her right nipple before bringing it up to her mouth. She sucked hard on her nipple while doing her best to jerk herself off with one hand.

It wasn’t an easy task, considering Kass’ fairly immense size. There was only so much of her cock that she could cover with one hand, while the other played with her tits. This meant she liked to go slow, build up a steady consistent rhythm as she slowly pushed herself up to the edge. This time was different though, this time she was feeling desperate. Something about the position she was in; kneeling over the bag of cum, lightly thrusting into it like she was fucking it. Or the fact that what she was attempting was so lewd to begin with, forcing the condom to take twice the load she had ever tried before, the risk was so enticing. She felt her mind wander again to all the people she had been fucking, how she would give anything to be fucking them again. She thought of Amy, how she’d love to be inflating those tits again instead of this inflated cum balloon. She thought of Ranya, and the thorough pounding she’d give to that stuck up bitch. And she thought of Grace. The only other person within close proximity that could give her exactly what she wanted.

\--- --- ---

Grace gasped as she felt it again. She felt Kass’ thoughts snap to her again, and the fantasies she was having. This time it was different though, primal and desperate. Grace bounced, sinking another girthy inch of the dildo into her tight snatch. She couldn’t help it, she imagined it was Kass, pumping more and more of her enormous cock into her, filling her to the brim, then filling her some more. She’d held off thinking about Kass for a week, she had so many good memories to fall back on that she could recreate perfectly in her mind, but she needed something new. She couldn’t help it anymore, her mind drifted further and further, as she lowered herself onto her massive dildo.

She imagined she was bent over, ass waving in the air as Kass slowly inserted herself into her tight pussy. Though it might have been tight, she knew she was capable of taking so much more. It was why she practised with such large dildos. Though she never wanted to admit it, she was a massive size queen and the thought of what Kass had done to that girl drove her mad with lust. She could picture it in her mind, her stomach already swollen out with a massive load as Kass bent her over and prepared to fill her a second time, slowly working more of her shaft into her as she pleasured herself, sucking her own tit and slowly rubbing her hands up and down her shaft.

\--- --- ---

Kass could see it too. Her mind was filled with visions of Grace, imagining she was bent in front of her instead of the rubber she was slowly thrusting into. She couldn’t hold off any longer, she planted her hands on either side as she leaned further forwards and she plunged her pulsing cock into the condom. 

And it felt like she was fucking the tightest pussy she’d ever had.

It was surreal, and her brain couldn’t quite comprehend it, but every other instinct in her body was telling her to breed. Every fibre of her being called out to her to fuck this pussy as hard as she could, and so she did. 

“Holy shit you’re so fucking tight, you’re the tightest I’ve ever fucked, shit shit shit.” Her words were a jumbled mess, barely coherent as her brain struggled to hold everything she was feeling together. Her hips thrust violently back and forth, pounding away into the bulbous balloon of jizz that she was becoming more and more convinced was Grace. Her eyes told her one thing, but every other sense she had told her that it was Grace beneath her, and slowly her eyes were coming around to it as well. Slowly she could see the petite form of Grace beneath her, filled out with gallons of her spunk. 

And not more than a few meters away, Grace could feel it as well. She could feel the thrusting, the way that her stomach should be bulging out beneath her, even though she was lying flat against the bed. 

She screamed out, “Ohmygods ohmygods OHMYGODS!” Everything in her body knew that what she was feeling was wrong, but her mind was tricking her. It was tricking Kass as well. Without realising it, she had projected her fantasy into Kass’ mind and into her own as well. Helped by Kass’ own fantasy, the pair had built an image together that they were brutally fucking inside of Kass’ cabin despite the fact that they were separated by a thick wall of metal.

Despite the illusion clouding her mind, Kass continued to pound away, believing that it was Grace beneath her. And even though she wasn’t really being gripped by the tightest pussy she had ever felt, her brain was sending all the right signals to trick itself into believing that she was. It was also tricking Kass into thinking that she was getting closer and closer to the edge. She felt her balls tighten, and her cock thicken, and then the deluge of cum jetted from her girlcock straight into the bulging cum bag.

Spasms raked across both of their bodies and Grace could no longer hold onto the illusion. Her vision snapped back to her plush bed as she trembled in orgasm, and Kass’ view was taken up by the rapidly swelling condom. Any sense of confusion gave way to the astonishing levels of pleasure that swept across them both. The gelatinous mound of contained cum beneath Kass swelled further, taking up more of the bed as it crept towards the edge. Grace came down from her orgasms to a thoroughly soaked bed, groggily looking around trying to make sense of her surroundings. She could swear that she had just been in bed with Kass...

Reality hit her like a ton of bricks as she realised what she had done. She’d broken Kass’ one rule, and her hands flew to cover her mouth as she held in a scream that was desperate to break out. She’d broken any fragile sense of trust that there might have been between them, and she knew that Kass was going to be on edge around her the entire time. And it made what she was going to need to do that much harder…

\--- --- ---

Kass lay sprawled across the surface of the giant condom. It hadn’t burst, thank the gods, and there was a tiny part of her mind that wanted to test just what it would take to make it burst. But there was another part of her that was thoroughly confused. She could distinctly remember the feeling of fucking a pussy; but as she lay there, cock still firmly planted in the absurdly expanded rubber, she knew it couldn’t have been possible. Suspicion started to creep at the edge of her mind, as the image of Grace expanding beneath her was seared into her memory, and she knew she should have been angry. But there was another part of her that sat beside the suspicious part. The part that recognised how hot it had been to fuck Grace’s tight slit, and how much she wanted to do it for real.

She slowly rolled herself from the enormous mass of captured semen, and her softened cock popped from the seal of the stuffed rubber sperm cage. She struggled to reach over and tie it off before it could leak everywhere, before collapsing onto her back. She swore she had cum even more into the condom now than she had done before. Whatever had happened must have ramped up her libido and made her release more than she had done any time in the last week. The aching emptiness she felt, it was more like what she had felt when she woke up after the disaster with Amy. She had to figure out what was going on eventually.

She’d been hornier than ever before, and her cum production was getting out of control, and it worried her that she couldn’t identify the cause. The only thing she had to go on was that it all started when she’d had to abstain for so long, but she had her doubts. Maybe if she returned to the Sirius Station she could get one of Ranya’s medical staff to look her over…

She grunted at the thought. The more that she relied on the Eros Corp, the more entrenched she was going to become. What’s worse is that she was starting to come around to the idea of working for them. There was no doubt more money in it, she wouldn’t always have to be looking over her shoulder, and desperately scrambling for her next job. Plus there were the benefits of working for one of the largest prostitution companies in the galaxy…

Kass sighed as she looked over to the mound of her imprisoned jizz. She had no idea how she was going to get it to the airlock. She struggled to carry her regular loads, and this one looked to be about three times the size. And though she was sure that it wasn’t about to rupture by itself, she didn’t want to risk tearing it by rolling it to the airlock either. She’d have to get creative with some solution, but she was far too tired to come up with anything now. Letting her head fall back against the coverings of her bed, it took only a few seconds for her to fall into a restful sleep.

\--- --- ---

“Almost there, come on!” Kass grunted as she gave one last mighty heave. She’d managed it, but it hadn’t been easy. She had to fit the whole thing into her refresher cubicle, and then drop it in her shower. Using her blaster, she’d punctured a small hole in the side of it and let the viscous seed slowly drain away. She was shocked at how high a setting she’d had to set her blaster to penetrate it. More than it would take to penetrate human skin, that was for sure, but if anything it reassured her as to just how much abuse they could take. It had taken hours for the deluge of baby batter to finally drain away, but once it had, Kass vented the remains of the condom out of the airlock. 

She had waited until Grace had gone to clean herself up. For some reason, Kass couldn’t bring herself to face her. She’d poked her head out of the cabin when she had woken up a few hours before, and had seen Grace lying catatonic on her bed completely naked, with an enormous dildo having fallen onto the floor beside her. Kass had retreated back into the cabin in surprise and amazement. All this time she had thought that Grace was prim, proper and uptight; so to not only realise that she was just as horny as she was, but also that she was almost certainly responsible for her hallucination was nearly too much for her to handle.

This trip had been long, and aside from her frequent masturbation sessions, boring. What had happened last night was the most fun Kass had in nearly a week, and she was juggling the idea of how to broach the subject with Grace when she was certain she wanted nothing to do with her.

\--- --- ---

Grace stood in the shower, fidgeting. She’d drawn into herself as much as she could. She’d broken the one rule. She’d betrayed Kass’ trust, and she didn’t know whether she could trust herself not to do it again. It took all of her effort to keep her awareness within herself. Psions were not used to being solitary creatures, and being locked in a ship with the only person she could talk to ignoring her at every turn was akin to torture.

She was desperate for contact and she wasn’t sure she could go another week being ignored. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hold in her powers that long. And more than anything she was bored out of her mind. Masturbation only got her so far, and her mental projection had been her one major form of relief this entire trip. Not because it finally felt as if she’d gotten laid, but because it actually felt like she’d managed to make a connection. Now she was scared that she’d ruined it all.

She woke in a panic, and the only thing that she could think to do was hide in her own refresher cubicle, knowing that at some point Kass would have to leave her cabin. No doubt lugging another enormous, over-inflated condom with her to the airlock. She wasn’t entirely sure that she could bring herself to face that.

\--- --- ---  
  
She hadn’t lasted long. Two days, that’s how long she’d made it by her count. Two days, and she opened her mind up to the outside again. And not long after that, she felt Kass thinking about her again. It shocked her at first. Surely she must know, and surely she must have been mad at her for breaking her trust and messing with her mind, but no. Day after day she felt Kass go through the motions: pulling on the condom, getting up her favourite holo-vids, jerking herself to full mast and letting her mind wander. Every single time her mind would end up at Grace.

She tried to ignore it, tried not to get her hopes up, but she couldn’t help it. There was only one thing that could possibly make sense. Day after day, night after night, her lust and loneliness piled up and there was only one choice left to her. A little over a week after her incident she found herself standing outside of Kass quarters, urging herself to push the call button.

\--- --- ---

Kass was lying in her bed. She hadn’t been able to get Grace out of her mind all week. At first, she’d been annoyed. Or at least she thought she ought to be, but she couldn’t shake just how turned on she was. It had only taken a little under two days for the annoyance to fade, and her arousal to rise. She couldn’t stop it. Every time she went to relieve herself, her mind would eventually return to the events from a few nights before. The feeling had been so real, she’d never experienced anything like it before.

No matter how she started, her mind went to Grace. When she went to check on her navigation instruments, her thoughts went to Grace. And every time she saw Grace, she struggled to meet her gaze. Days went by like this, awkward and uncomfortable. After nearly a week she found herself in her room once again, condom in hand ready to start another drawn-out session, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Every time she’d jerked off in the last week she’d thought about her hallucination. How Grace had broken the only rule she’d set down, and how she should have been furious. But instead, all she could think about was how hot it had been; but more than that, how hot it would be to try the real thing. 

“DAMMIT!” Kass slammed her hands down to either side of herself in frustration. She wasn’t used to being this indecisive, but she only had one shot at this. One shot, and if she missed she’d be stuck on this ship with her until they reached their destination. Not only that but she didn’t doubt that word would end up reaching Ranya, how she was unreliable and couldn’t hold on to her pent up libido for more than a few days at a time at most. 

Kass looked down at the rubber clenched in her fist. She’d had to empty more of them down the shower drain, as she filled more of them with multiple loads at once. She’d done everything in her power to stave off her growing frustration, but reality was crashing down on her hard. This was a different desperation than she was used to. When she had arrived at The Sirius Station she was desperate for release, to cum more than she ever had in her life. It had been one of the most liberating experiences of her life.

But this was different. It wasn’t just desperation to cum, it was a want. A want for companionship, for intimacy. Kass had spent so long thinking that Grace was a stuck up snob that when she had finally realised that she wasn’t, she was too afraid to say anything. She was scared to admit that they had more in common than she initially thought. She’d been awful to her when they first met that she felt guilty for wanting more from her. She’d have to apologise first.

That was it. Her plan of action. She’d walk out there, lay the facts on the table, apologise, and maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t take too long for them to end up on one of the beds without pants on. If she was lucky.

She stood from her bed and walked over to her door, and pushed for the release.

\--- --- ---

She’d forgotten clothes, not that Grace minded. Seeing Kass stood in front of her at half-mast, looks of shock, confusion and disbelief crossed over her face in under a second. Her finger hovered barely an inch away from the call button as their eyes met for the first time this entire journey, and something clicked. Anxieties melted away, understanding flowed; and the small, wispy Psion leapt into the toned arms and planted her face into the busty chest of the starship captain who had been tormenting her for nearly two weeks.

She looked up, a pleading look in her eyes. She was expecting to see Kass’ face confused, maybe angry, but she was surprised to see her leaning down with her eyes closed. Kass gently pressed her lips against her own, and it took a few moments for Grace to reciprocate. She threw her arms over Kass shoulders as she felt those powerful, muscular arms wrapping around her waist. She felt her feet lift from the ground as Kass almost effortlessly lifted her out of her cabin towards the new, plush bed that had been installed almost purposely for what was about to follow. 

The bed was huge. These last two weeks it had felt vacant, and the vast amount of empty space had only served to amplify her feelings of loneliness. But now, falling onto the luxurious coverings with Kass, it felt more welcoming than ever. Kass gently leaned them into the bed, never breaking the kiss. It was slow and sensual, so much more relaxed than anything Grace had expected, but it was more than welcome. Reluctantly, Grace brought her hands back and pulled softly at Kass head, bringing her back so that she could look properly at her face. She saw happiness, genuine happiness mixed with confusion over the broken kiss.

“I’ve needed this,” Grace whispered, staring into those amber eyes. “Being alone on this ship for two weeks… It felt like an eternity.”

“If I’d have known you needed it this badly, I would have taken you on night one,” Kass growled back leaning forwards to kiss her again, but Grace turned her face away.

“No, you wouldn’t have… I’ve heard your every thought since we left the station. I’ve felt your anger, confusion, frustration as well as… other things.” She dragged out this sentence, leaving the implication hanging. She could see the heat rising in her face, which amused Grace greatly considering she could feel her great slab of girlmeat resting against her inner thigh.

Kass turned her head to the side as her blush continued to spread, “Yeah, well… I…” She floundered over her own words, trying to find a way to take command again, but was coming up blank at every turn. How do you lie to a woman who can read your every thought?

“It’s okay, I understand,” Grace said, quietly. Kass turned her head to look back. There was a hint of annoyance in her face, but Grace cut her off before she could snap back, “Losing control? Having your home taken apart? It has to hurt. But just know…” And she leaned in close, kissing her cheek before bringing her lips next to Kass’ ear, “You’re not alone.”

Grace leaned back, and a blue sheen spread across her eyes. This time she didn’t project images, or thoughts into Kass’ mind. Instead, she sent emotion. The feeling of emptiness and loneliness that she’d felt since boarding this ship, and the feeling of dread since Ranya had told her what she needed to do. Sadness and understanding filled Kass gaze, and she slowly lowered Grace back down to the bed.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be… you had every right to be angry. But now…” Grace lifted her knees and spread her legs as wide as she could, “I need you Kass, more than you can realise.”

\--- --- ---

Kass looked into those blue eyes. All that sadness, loneliness and… guilt had filled her mind. Knowing that she had been the cause of it. Knowing that she had taken all her anger and frustration out on this woman who deserved none of it, she knew that now was the time to make up for that mistake.

Kass’ eyes travelled down, taking in every inch of her pale skin and her mane of silver hair. She kneeled down between her alabaster thighs and leaned close to the tight pussy that had been her obsession for the past few nights. The smell was intoxicating, different than what she was used to with humans perhaps, but definitely alluring. She pulled back slightly, kissing gently up Grace’s thighs, teasing her way along the soft pale white-blue flesh. It was so unique and so beautiful, the oddly hypnotic blue glow that seemed to come from beneath her skin. Kass moved further and further upwards, towards the heat above and saw the alien glow getting stronger. She flicked her tongue out, dancing around her lips, never lingering for more than a moment. She could hear Grace mewling above her and it drove her further on, getting closer and closer without giving her what she wanted.

“Please…” Grace whimpered from above her, “I can’t take much more of this, I need it so bad, PLEASE!” She writhed and wriggled, desperate for more. Kass could see her hands gripping the bedsheets so tightly that her already pale knuckles seemed to turn pure white. She looked up into those deep, desperate blue eyes, and cocked her eyebrow.

“Please.” She whined again, and just as she was about to open her mouth to plead again, Kass dived forwards.

Kass had to admit that this wasn’t her forte. More often than not, once the pants were off, everyone else was desperate to give her as much pleasure as possible. But she felt she owed this to Grace. After everything she’d put her through these past two weeks, she was going to make sure that she had the best time she could possibly give her. After all, from what she had been told in the past, what she lacked in experience she made up for with enthusiasm.

She licked around her lips, and she could taste the juices dripping from her pussy. Kass reached up, and hooked Grace’s legs over her shoulders, pulling her closer. She rested Grace’s lithe butt on her abundant chest and dove into her delicious snatch. She could feel how tight she was already as her tongue probed at her entrance, desperate to taste more of her delicious nectar. She looked up and locked eyes with Grace as she continued going down on her, searching her expression for what worked best. She did everything in her power to get her to cum, she brought her fingers in to work on her clit while her tongue continued to plunder her depths. She flicked her tongue down to her puckered ass and watched as a ripple of pleasure travelled up her spine. She continued her assault, mixing up her methods until she found the one that had the best result; her tongue buried deep in her tight pussy, one hand brushing her clit while the other gently probed her ass. After several minutes of this brutal attack, Grace’s whole body tensed up and she let out a moan that seemed to shake the entire ship. Her body shook with pleasure and her legs clamped around the back of Kass’ head. This went on for a few moments until Kass’ vision started to fade, before going completely white.

Her eyes fluttered open a few minutes later, with Grace standing over her.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, oh gods I’m so sorry!” Grace rambled while attempting to pull her to her feet.

“What happened? I feel like I… fainted?”

“It was me! Oh, gods, I’m so sorry! It just felt so good that my powers must have gotten away from me. 

I essentially blasted you with the full feelings of my orgasm in your head at onc, and your body wasn’t ready for it. You kind of… well…” Grace looked down towards Kass’ feet. Kass had to crane her neck to get a good view, but when she did, her stomach lurched. The floor was plastered with her cum. Not as much as she would have expected, thank the gods, but enough to have completely covered her legs and feet. At the very least it hadn’t spread out much.

Kass groaned as she pushed herself to her knees, struggling not to slip in the puddle of jizz that had spread out around her. She turned to look at Grace, who was almost on the verge of tears. She didn’t know what she could say to calm her down, but she knew what she could do. She leaned in, pressing her lips against Grace’s and kissed her. She slowly lifted her right hand to caress her face, brushing a tear away as it cascaded down her cheek.

Kass pulled away. All the things she could say, in this moment, flitted through her head. She could reassure her. She could apologise. But there was one thing she knew she had to say, the only thing that really made sense.

“Get on the bed.”

A shiver passed down her spine, and she nodded. Without her usual confidence, Grace stood and sheepishly stumbled towards the bed. Her mind was a mess of conflicting emotions; lust, anxiety, fear, longing. All of them vied for the top spot in her mind and she couldn’t make head nor tails of what she was thinking. She was so overwhelmed by her own thoughts, that she hadn’t even noticed Kass moving up behind her. She stood there, arms hanging limply at her sides staring at the bed and Kass decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

She stooped down and hooked her arm around Grace’s legs, sweeping them from under her and catching her in a bridal carry. She flexed her strong arms and tossed Grace’s light and lithe body onto the bed, before pouncing on herself. She crawled her way over to Grace’s supine form, and let her usual cocky smirk creep up onto her face. 

“Now it’s my turn.” She growled, as one of her hands gripped her half-hard member. The other reached out and spread Grace’s legs displaying her sopping pussy in all its glory. “It’s a good thing you’ve been practising, because now I know that I don’t need to be gentle with you…”

Grace looked shocked and was about to ask what Kass was talking about, before she pressed the broad head of her cock against her wet folds.

“Oh yeah, I know what you brought aboard my ship. You weren’t nearly as sneaky as you thought you were. You don’t know how happy I was to know that you like them BIG.” Kass punctuated the last word with a short thrust, pushing her huge head just into the glistening cave of her pussy. 

“Using toys that big, and yet you’re still so tight! Gods above, you’re almost perfect!”

Grace tamed her rampaging emotions, keeping them in check. For the past several minutes she had been manhandled by Kass, seemingly happy to put aside the vast array of confusing emotions that she had shared with her to focus solely on her lust. As she had thrust into her, Grace had been snapped out from her emotional turmoil with a new sense of determination. She would not let Kass get off so easily. After two weeks of torment, it was time that Grace got her own back. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Kass’ face, a cocky grin plastered with sweat, spit and cum. But it was those manic eyes, if she could just get her to lock her manic eyes on hers… Yes!

Kass looked up for an instant and locked eyes with Grace, and a momentary wave of dizziness washed over her. Her vision flickered as the angelic glow from beneath Grace’s skin seemed to intensify. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her vision, and once it did, her gaze was transfixed upon that of utmost beauty.

She struggled to explain how it could have happened, but the woman before her was no longer the lithe, thin beautiful angel she had slowly gotten to know. Now she was curvy in all the right places. Tits that might have, no, outsized her own sat high and perky on her chest. Her hips flared out below a narrow waist and carried on to thighs that looked strong enough to crack the hull plates of her ship. She was…

“Perfect!” Grace called to Kass, bringing her out of her reverie. “It wasn’t hard to guess your type, so I thought I would make a few adjustments… So what was that you were saying about me being almost perfect?” Kass reached out gingerly and cupped one of those magnificent tits in her hands. It felt real, it was soft and springy, and it was radiating a heat that told her it was real. It was an illusion, she was certain of it, but everything she could see and feel told her the bombshell that was offering herself before her was 100% real.

“You’re amazing.” She groaned. She hadn’t meant it to come out, but she couldn’t stop herself. She pressed her hips forwards, desperate to get herself into the tight waiting cunt before her.

“Wait a second! You didn’t think I would be the only one getting an upgrade here, did you? Like you said, I’m used to things being a little… Bigger.” Her eyes caught Kass’ again, and they flashed. Kass felt her nerves igniting, and she felt the tightness engulfing her cock before she saw it. She hadn’t needed to thrust at all, because whatever Grace had done to her had planted even more of her shaft inside her than she thought was possible. Kass looked down at her groin and could see the two feet of cock still sticking out of her pussy that should have been there. What she couldn’t see was the head of her pillar of meat, and the roughly foot worth of cock that she could feel splitting Grace open.

“I don’t, ugh, I don’t understand?” Kass grunted having to hold herself back as Grace’s inside’s felt like they were twisting around her, milking her for everything she had. 

“You don’t need to, just make sure my gift doesn’t go to waste...”

That was all Kass needed to hear. With all the considerable strength she could muster, she plowed forwards, planting as much of her two foot long… or was it three foot now? It was so hard for Kass to quite wrap her head around the practicality of what she was experiencing. Either way, she slammed forwards, burying as much of her monstrous cock inside Grace as she could. It felt unbelievable. She was tighter than she could have possibly imagined. Not only had Grace made her feel longer, but she also made her feel thicker too. It was a bizarre feeling like her mind was fighting a losing battle. Normally she would have fought harder, her own stubborn pride telling her to fight through the illusion, but for once she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to stop feeling this, no matter what.

Kass gave into the pleasure, the intensity of all these new faux nerve endings causing sparks to light off in her mind. She pulled out slowly, and gradually began pushing more of her cock back into Grace, rocking her hips into a steady rhythm. Grace was gasping in ecstasy, mauling her new breasts like it would be her only chance, and by the look on her face, they were giving her as much pleasure as if they were real. Kass leaned down and hesitantly flicked her tongue out over one of Grace’s nipples. The shudder she felt told her everything she needed to know, but even so, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“W-what’s s-so funny?” Grace gasped out.

“It’s all so real, I can’t get my head around it!” Kass chuckled, as she continually teased Grace’s thumb-sized nipple. 

“Don’t try too hard, you’ll spoil it for yourself!” Grace moaned in response, “Just don’t pull out more than you’re actual cock’s worth. You’re not actually three feet long!”

Kass nodded and dived down, engulfing the fat nipple in her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue out to get as much of a reaction as possible, engrossed in just how real it felt.   
  
“It’s like it’s really there,” Kass grunted, thrusting harder into Grace’s tight fuck hole.

“My powers a-are convincing your brain it’s r-real! Even though in reality it’s thin air, your brain is being c-convinced that every sensation is real. For all intents and purposes!” Grace was cut off as Kass thrust even deeper, barreling past her cervix and into her womb. “These tits are as real as yours. If not better, because yours can’t do this!”

Grace clenched her eyes for a second, and her tits swelled before Kass’ eyes, from the size of watermelons to large pumpkins, covering her thin torso. Kass stared in amazement, and Grace burst out laughing at the dumbstruck look on her face.

“You’re so predictable!” she giggled, “Put some huge titties in front of you and it’s all you care about!”

“What can I say? I know what I like.” Kass said, trying to subtly wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth. It didn’t work. 

She went back to work, driving her enormous meat pole deeper and deeper into Grace’s depths. She flexed her powerful muscles while squatting over her, putting all of her power into fucking her as hard as she could, and watching with rapt attention as those giant boobs jiggled all over. She really hoped that this bed could take the punishment she was giving it, but then if it couldn’t, Grace would be forced to spend the rest of the journey in her cabin with her. A devious smile crossed Kass’ face as she pounded harder and harder. She was getting closer and closer to the edge and she could feel it coming fast, faster than usual. All these extra simulated nerve endings were getting her off faster than usual, and the buffet of illusory titflesh before her was sending her libido skyrocketing.

She felt the familiar swelling in her balls as her vision started to turn white again. Kass held on as much as she could to stop from passing out again when the torrent started. After nearly two solid weeks of cumming in condoms, it was good to do it in an actual pussy again. She could feel jet after jet of her seed blasting from her distorted jizz-slit. Her legs gave out beneath her, and she wasn’t able to catch herself before she fell right on top of Grace, not that she seemed to mind. Grace was away in an orgasmic world of her own, and it was having some strange effects. While Kass could feel her womb expanding with her prodigious load, Grace’s aura flickered along with her tits. One second Kass could feel them pressing up against her own, and the next they were gone, along with her curvy hips and powerful thighs. Kass just kept cumming.

A minute passed, then two, then three. It took nearly five minutes for Kass to empty her voluminous load into Grace’s womb, and it felt incredible. She took a moment to catch her breath and regain the strength in her legs, before beginning to pull out of Grace. Gods, her belly was massive. Kass was so impressed at how much she’d managed to stretch, that she’d missed the fact that it took her longer than normal to completely remove her cock. She flopped down onto her back, and her softening member fell limply over her left thigh, spent.

Kass lay there panting. She could feel the warm comfy embrace of sleep calling her, but unfortunately, something else called out to her first.

“Oh no, you don’t think you’re getting away that easy, do you?” Grace called, propped up on her elbows. Kass looked up in astonishment as Grace lifted herself up. After the spasms that she’d been going through, then the sheer volume of cum that was filling her up, Kass didn’t think she would be able to move. Kass could hear the viscous goo sloshing around in her womb as she moved, but it didn’t seem to be as much of a hindrance as she would have expected. Clearly, all the practice she’d been putting in had paid off. 

“After nearly two whole weeks of torture, feeling you jerking off at every waking moment of the day I think it’s time I got some retribution, don’t you?” Grace asked, an impish smirk to match Kass’ own. This couldn’t be good.

Grace hopped off the bed far more nimbly than Kass would have expected possible of someone so recently cumflated. Images suddenly flicked through her mind of Grace in all kinds of compromising positions, with her gut distended by immense loads of spunk. Kass shook her head to clear her vision, only to be met with Grace looking slyly over her shoulder at her, smirking yet again.

“I’ve had lots of practice,” Grace purred before turning back to route through her bag. Kass was sorely tempted to try and see what she was looking for, but unless she was standing right over her shoulder, there was no way she was going to be able to see. The sound of rummaging was loud. It wasn’t just the sound of fabric rustling, there was the sound of plastics and rubbers bashing against each other. Clearly, Grace had come on this trip well equipped.

Grace stood back up from her bag, arms behind her back concealing whatever it was she had retrieved.

“I’m going to meet with a representative of a race known throughout the galaxy for their legendary sexual prowess and their ability to become anything your heart desires. So yes, I came prepared. The last thing I want to be when I become one of the first people in over two centuries to actually speak to an Aphrodite is horny! And that’s where you come in.”

Grace clambered onto the bed, her belly now looking marginally smaller as a trail of thick, off-white cum dribbled lethargically down her legs, not that she seemed to mind. 

“I gotta tell you Grace, I’m not sure how much more I’ve got in me right now.”

“Oh don’t you worry about that, all you need to do for now is lie back and relax.” Grace was putting everything she could into sounding and acting as seductive as possible. Something had snapped inside her and all she wanted to do was to put Kass in her place. She let a hint of menace slip into her voice and her movements, just enough to put Kass on edge, as she revealed the large strap-on dildo she’d been hiding behind her back.

Kass’ eyes widened as she understood what was about to happen. She felt a mix of caution and trepidation at the sight of the sixteen-inch black behemoth. Sure it wasn’t as big as her, but it had been a long time since she had been on the receiving end, probably before she had her modifications installed and certainly never with something quite so big. Behind that though was excitement. She trusted Grace. After everything she’d put her through on this journey, and she was still more than willing to share in this pleasure with her. And to be honest, Kass was interested to see how her powers would act once she was at the wheel.

Grace slipped the straps and belts around her waist. The black leather stood out harshly against her pale, angelic skin, but she’d deal with that in a moment. She pressed the huge replica cock to her groin and pushed a tiny button that hid just at the base. She felt a whirring, and a sudden jolt of pleasure as the massive fake cock synced up with the microscopic sub-dermal implants she’d had installed specifically for this.

They weren’t uncommon, and often the cheaper alternative to going full-blown futanari, but they allowed for the faux-cock to send all the signals and pleasure straight to her brain just like a real cock would. This allowed her to feel almost all the pleasure that Kass could, while still being able to maintain her cute, angelic demeanour. She still envied Kass of getting to live with such a delectable slab of monster cock, but this was the next best thing. It even had a micro-replicator installed to create sim-cum. Just another one of the benefits of working for the galaxies largest prostitution companies.

“Kass, look at me,” Grace commanded. Without hesitation, Kass looked straight into Grace’s eyes, and another wave of deep blue passed over them. Kass wanted to see where this was going, and at this point, she was feeling more willing to let Grace take control. And the most exciting part was that she had decided this for herself, without Grace having to manipulate her mind into thinking that way.

The ripple of blue passed down Grace’s body. Once again her tits swelled outwards as if appearing from nowhere. Her lithe angelic form replaced with that of a curvy goddess, but it was when the wave reached her hips that things got interesting. At first, the straps disappeared, melting away until only the alabaster skin beneath remained. The wave travelled further downwards, taking more of the straps with it until it reached the huge fake cock that they held in place. What happened next took Kass by surprise. The large dildo began to change in colour, from the black rubbery material to match Grace’s skin tone exactly. The wave passed all the way up the shaft until it peaked at the head, which transitioned from the pale white to a soft pink. Despite its size, it looked cute, just like the rest of her.

“Neat trick,” Kass said, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look. Was there nothing this Psion couldn’t do? The cock looked real for gods’ sake, all it was missing was-

A set of large, heavy-looking balls materialised beneath the cock. Kass looked up at Grace, just as she cocked her hips and planted another cocky grin on her face.

“Looking for these?” She asked with a laugh. 

They were about the size of apples and were just in proportion with her cock. They hung there as the final piece of the puzzle that put the whole image together. However, Kass couldn’t help but think of how much bigger they’d look on her original, thinner frame. Kass hated to admit how much it turned her on, alongside the idea of being the one on bottom for once. It had been such a long time since she hadn’t had to put any work in, so she was frankly looking forward to just being able to enjoy the ride and indulge herself for once. Kass slowly leaned herself back into the bed, spread her legs slightly and left herself open for Grace to do as she pleased.

Grace sauntered over to the spread-eagled futa and knelt down between her athletic thighs. The scent was intoxicating, and the utter level of power she radiated was immense. Her massive balls sat heavily on the covers of the bed, hiding the prize that was waiting beneath. She took Kass’ enormous balls in her hands and weighed them. Even after letting out such a massive load into her womb they were still densely packed, and weighed much more than she expected. She lifted them further, and just caught a glimpse of the treasure beneath. It was going to be difficult from this position, but she didn’t want to miss the look on Kass’ face when she entered her for the first time.

Thinking quickly, Grace reached towards the head of the bed and grabbed one of the many plush pillows, and did her best to lift up Kass’ ass. Despite her new more rounded physique, however, it still didn’t give her the strength needed to lift such a powerful and packed out body. Kass could sense her intentions all the same, and lifted her hips just enough for Grace to slide the pillow underneath. From this slightly elevated position, Grace had much more room to work with. She lifted Kass’ heavy balls again and now had a much clearer view of her target. She could also see that all of this petting and handling was starting to have an effect on Kass, as her own member twitched in excitement and shifted, growing slowly harder. Grace shuffled forward on her knees, one hand trying to contain the massive package of testes while the other tried to guide the tip of her pseudo-cock towards Kass’ neglected pussy.

“A little help down here would be nice,” she grunted out as she attempted to juggle the two massive orbs and her own cumbersome shaft.

“Oh, but everything you’re doing feels so good! I could get used to this,” Kass crooned, barely able to see what was going on anymore over her own elevated bust.

“Oh trust me, it can feel much better than this,” Grace called back, doing her best to sound seductive while fighting off the frustration as Kass’ titanic testes refused to remain in one place.

“Oh, alright, I guess I can lend a hand.” Kass lazily brought her hands down and took hold of her huge gonads and semi-hard shaft. In reality, she was scared. It had been so long since she’d taken any dick herself, and she’d never done it with something so big before. She couldn’t let Grace see that on her face though. She could probably sense it with her weird psychic powers, but Kass’ ego wouldn’t let her accept that. Also, her balls were heavy. Very heavy. And she wasn’t sure how much longer she’d be able to hold them in this position.

Grace didn’t waste any time in moving forwards, eager to plant herself inside Kass and take her for a ride. Just as she was about to thrust in, one last thought occurred to her. Lube. Kass was wet, but this was a big goddamn dildo. Casting her eyes around, she couldn’t find her own handy, but did happen to come across a viable replacement. Reaching over she ran her hand along the broad head of Kass cock, which Kass responded with a gasp of confused delight, but also a large helping of pre-cum. Grace spread what she could get liberally across the surface of the dildo, and looked up at what little of Kass’ face she could see over her tits.

“You ready?”

“Just get on with it.” Kass replied, doing her best to hide the slight shake in her voice. Cute.

Grace lined herself up with Kass’ pussy, and drove herself forwards. Immediately Kass let out a mix of a gasp and a powerful moan. Her hands let go of her balls and flew to her sides, clamping onto the bed sheets as a few thick, powerful inches of cock were planted into her poor, overlooked pussy. The weight on her cock felt nice, now that she was firmly rooted in Kass’ twat. She rocked her hips slightly, letting Kass get used to the size and basking in the uncharacteristically adorable moans and whimpers she was letting out. The awkward position was worth it just to see this strongly built Spacer be tamed beneath her.

Grace started slow, working only a few inches back and forth in her tight entrance. The feeling from the strap-on felt just as real as any cock with none of the drawbacks. Even though Kass’ massive balls were resting on her shaft, all she could feel was the pleasant encompassing weight of them as they rested on either side. The thought that they might be big enough to give herself a balljob made her burst out with laughter, which she punctuated by shoving even more of her artificial dick into Kass.

Grace watched as the pillar of meat before her slowly grew as she humped into her, Kass’ erection growing firmer by the second. Details she couldn’t appreciate before started to stand out on the surface, like the network of pencil thick veins that ran from the base and tapered off towards the tip. Grace leaned forwards and flicked her tongue along the back of the tip, teasing her but going no further. She wanted to make Kass need it, to beg for her to pleasure her cock more while she fucked more and more of her strap-on into her. She was making slow progress, she had guessed that Kass would be a little inexperienced in this department and though she was determined to take control, she didn’t actually want to hurt Kass.

She guessed that she’d managed to get around six inches into Kass when she hit her limit. Even that was impressive, given the fact that the toy she was using was about as thick as her wrist and she was fairly certain that Kass had no modifications to help with large insertions. Even so, from where Grace was kneeling it was hard to see, with about half a foot of cock inside Kass, pretty much everything else that was left outside was being smothered by her balls.

“Gods, these are so fucking big! I think I’ve got just about ten inches of dildo still on the outside and your balls are covering almost all of it! No wonder you have to empty them multiple times a day! I’d love to see what happens when you go a few days without cumming in person…” She left the proposition hanging in the air, but Kass was too busy twitching and clamping her eyes shut to really pay attention. 

Her body felt like it was on fire, her stubborn pride keeping her from crying out, but she didn’t know how long she could hold on. The monster cock inside her felt so big, it hurt but felt so good at the same time. But it wasn’t just that. Her cock felt harder than it had ever been before, and her balls felt hot and swollen. It felt like she hadn’t cum in hours, maybe days, despite the fact that the evidence to the opposite was currently fucking her with a massive strap-on.

Kass gingerly lifted one of her hands from the bedsheets and brought it up to her throbbing pillar of cockflesh. Grace saw this, and just as Kass was about to make contact, she thrust her hips forwards. Again, Kass’ hand flew to her side, grasping at the covers of the bed as if her life depended on it.

“Ah ah ah, you don’t get to touch yourself this time. This time it’s all about that tight little pussy of yours.” Grace leaned forwards to get a better look at Kass, and saw the defiance sculpted into her face. “Oh don’t worry, you’ll be feeling great before long, I’ll have your mouth hanging open and tongue lolling out! Don’t you fret!”

With that, Grace began to draw her colossal cock back out of Kass’ snatch, loving every tremor and shake that travelled over Kass’ fit body. The way her tits shook was especially pleasing, as the massive yet firm globes of flesh jiggled slowly, and Grace was suddenly gripped by the need to see them jiggled much faster. Leaning further forwards, Grace planted her hands on either side of Kass’ stomach, leaning the mighty pillar of futa schlong over her shoulder and thrust forwards. Her hips met Kass’ melon-sized balls with a mighty clap that resounded through the whole ship.

Kass let out an involuntary grunt as pain and pleasure assaulted her mind, but Grace didn’t let her recover. She pulled out until only the tip remained and slammed her hips home again. She might not have been getting more than seven inches into Kass, but it was enough. Maybe compared to the brutal fucking that she’d been given by Kass’ behemoth it seemed lacklustre, but both parties were in heaven.

Grace leaned forwards and took one of Kass’ nipples into her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue and teasing it with her teeth. She had to turn her body slightly to let the goliath fuckstick spring out again, but it was worth it. She heard Kass’ quietly moaning beneath her and took it as a small victory, the first of many she hoped. Grace slowly increased her tempo, fucking the dildo into Kass faster and faster; each time she thrust forwards her hips collided with Kass’ excessive cum tanks, beating down her defences and drawing her reluctant moans from her lips.

“C’mon, why are you still fighting it?” Grace panted between thrusts, “You know it feels good, and you know that I know it feels good. We’re the only people here, you don’t need to hide it from me.”

Damnit, she was right. It felt really fucking good. Kass had tried to fight it and pretend that it didn’t but she couldn’t anymore. Who else would know? What did she have to lose? Kass let herself relax into it and let out a moan straight from her core, her whole body slackened and her hands stopped grasping at the bedsheets. She let the waves of pleasure loose and her whole body spasmed. Now that she wasn’t focussing so much on controlling herself, everything felt much better. The pounding in her pussy, the way her tits jiggled on her chest while Grace suckled on her, and the way her balls felt like they were pounding and pulsing every time Grace slapped into them. Every sensation seemed to be amplified once she let go of her inhibitions.

Grace leaned back so she could put more power behind her hips, grabbing Kass by the waist and pounding into her.

“That’s right, moan for me. You know it feels good.” 

“It does, it feels so fucking good! Don’t you dare stop!”

Grace decided that Kass deserved a little treat, and leaned backwards. She was about to try and take the head of her cock into her mouth when she realised that it was far higher than she remembered it being. She looked back in silent awe. Grace was fairly certain that this wasn’t her doing, she’d dispelled all her last illusions, she was sure of it. Yet before her stood a three-foot tall pillar of girlcock, as big as her favourite dildo yet so much hotter. Literally, Grace could feel the heat it was emitting. She wanted to question it, to wonder how and why her fantasy had become a reality, but she didn’t care. All the pleasure her faux-shaft was pumping straight into her brain combined with an unbeatable sense of lust for the totem of virility and power before her was stopping her from thinking clearly. 

She leaned forwards and sniffed, taking in the overwhelming scent before sticking out her tongue and running it up her urethra, collecting a thick mouthful of slimy pre-cum. She closed her eyes and savoured the delicious, musky flavours. She took one hand from Kass’ hips and pulled the shaft closer to her, the tip towered above her head and dripped a steady flow of cloudy pre onto her head, but she didn’t mind. The more she pulled the shaft closer the closer she inadvertently got closer to Kass groin, pushing more of her giant mast of rubber cock into Kass’ twat, inadvertently pushing Kass’ monstrous cum containers up between her solid shaft and her own body. If she had stopped her own pounding for more than a second, she might have even felt the rumbling vibrations coming from within those boulder-like balls.

Minutes passed like this, Grace fervently bathing Kass’ cock with her tongue while pounding her hips in a growing rhythm, while Kass coiled and moaned in pleasure beneath her. Kass could feel it coming and knew it was going to be a big one. She could feel the pressure building in her calamitous balls and was about to yell out, when Grace pulled her hips all the way back. Kass mewled at the sudden emptiness and being denied emptying her balls, which felt more full than they had in the past two weeks.

“Gods Above, Kass. Your pussy is so fucking tight, holy shit. But there’s something else I’ve always wanted to try.” Grace maneuvered her way around Kass’ monolithic cock, almost swinging around it like a pole dancer, it was that solid. She set herself down on Kass’ well-defined abs, letting her false phallus fall flat between her massive breasts. She reached forwards and took each mound of titflesh in her hands, rubbing them all over, pinching her nipples and wrapping them around her broad shaft. “Holy shit they’re so fucking big, I’ve wanted to do this for so long!”

“And you say that I’m the one obsessed with tits,” Kass panted as she was just coming down from her very near orgasm.

“Hey, that’s barely my fault. I’ve been reading your mind for nearly two weeks at this point! Tits are all you think about, it’s no wonder some of your obsession rubbed off on me.”

“Well let’s hope that’s not the only thing that gets rubbed off then,” Kass smirked. Grace let out a groan and rolled her eyes at the terrible pun, but she agreed with the sentiment. She pushed Kass’ firm tits even tighter around her cock and slowly let her hips ride forwards. After a few seconds, the tip poked out the other side with plenty of shaft still to go before Grace’s hips met the underside of Kass’ large bust. It was an odd feeling for Kass, being on the other end of it for once. Oh, she’d been told in the past by plenty of people that they’d love to fuck her tits, but most of the time they ended up with a broken jaw and a couple of teeth missing. But there was something about Grace. 

She felt more of a connection with her than she had with anyone in such a long time. Maybe it was the fact that she clearly wasn’t afraid or intimidated by her. Kass’ stature and endowments had made her the envy of many, but the dread of others. Finding someone who not only didn’t fear her, but also didn’t fawn over her was refreshing. Also, Kass felt she still owed Grace for the way that she’d treated her; so even though she was incredibly frustrated over not being able to cum when her balls felt like they were about to erupt, she figured she could hang on a little longer.

The tip of Grace’s cock flashed in front of her eyes, and instinct took over Kass for a second, flicking her tongue out and catching the tip as it passed by. Grace shuddered slightly on top of her and picked up the pace, and every time the tip came close enough to her mouth Kass would flick out her tongue again. 

“Closer, get closer.” Kass panted out. She didn’t even realise she’d said it. She wasn’t thinking clearly, she just wanted to give Grace as much pleasure as she could. Grace didn’t really know what she had in mind, she was way too focused on fucking these perfect tits, but she moved closer anyway, pushing more of her shaft between the deep valley of cleavage. Instead of moving constantly in and out of her mouths reach, the tip of Grace’s cock hung over her mouth. Reaching behind her, Kass pulled another one of the fluffy pillows and folded it to prop her head up at a more convenient angle for what she was about to try. It took a couple of thrusts, and she took a few cock-jabs to the face, but on the third try, she finally got the head of the cock into her mouth.

Grace let out a sigh as she finally understood what it was that Kass was trying to do, and a part of her mind knew that she wasn’t going to last much longer. After fucking her pussy, then a combined titfuck/ blowjob, it was going to cause Grace to blow any minute now. As Grace continued to fuck her mouth and tits, Kass has surreptitiously moved her own hands to her cock and started to jerk herself off. She couldn’t help it anymore, it felt like her balls were about to explode and she needed to release as soon as possible. Helped along by Grace’s rough mauling of her sensitive tits and her earlier denial, it didn’t take long for Kass to feel herself riding on the edge again. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was screaming at herself to stop, to go and grab a condom, but it was lost in the haze of lust and pleasure that clouded her mind.

Meanwhile, Grace was on cloud nine. Kass’ tits felt perfect, the right amount of firmness, yet springy enough to wrap around her girthy faux-cock no problem. It was as if they were designed for her perfectly, like this was meant to be. Grace also had no doubt in her mind that Kass was an amateur at giving head, but everything combined to become the perfect storm. The fake cock transmitted all these feelings, all this pleasure down the shaft, into her body and up to her brain. Her brain sent the signal back down to her pussy, and she could feel the spasms and her walls contracting, which sent another signal back into the cock. The micro-replicator came to life as her body trembled in orgasm.

“Oh Gods above, holy shit here it cuuumss!”

Kass’ cheeks bloated outwards, as a deluge of sim-cum was blasted into her mouth. Jet after jet hit the back of her throat and Kass fought the impulse to gag. Not that she had much choice, it just didn’t stop. Kass had to wrench her head to the side to free her mouth from the constantly spewing copy cum cannon. The flow didn’t stop though, in a few seconds the entire left side of her face had been plastered in layers of hot simulated seed. Her eye was pasted over and she could feel more blasts landing in her hair and dripping down to plaster her tits, but it wouldn’t compare to what was to come next.

The combination of edging, titty fucking, masturbation and now Grace convulsing on top of her leaning back against her pillar of awesome virility was the final straw. Kass couldn’t see it, but she could feel it. Her balls were huge, pressing against the inside of her spread legs. Maybe not as big as the night in the Pleasure Palace, but massive all the same. Kass could feel the flow rising up her shaft as her urethra widened to clear the way. Then something clicked. This was taking longer than usual. Kass looked up and saw the top of her monumental shaft cresting over the top of Grace’s head, which definitely shouldn’t have been possible. All the last illusions had ended when Grace had been cumflated, which meant that this…

“Holy shit.”

Kass opened her eyes wide as her newly enlarged cock flexed away from them both, pointing straight towards the roof of the ship before letting loose with a torrent of thick, potent seed. It hit the roof with such force that Kass would be shocked if it didn’t leave a dent. The force of the impact sent globs of semen spraying everywhere, covering everything in sight. In seconds both of them were covered head to toe in chunky baby batter, the bedsheets quickly became sodden in sperm as it flowed off both of their bodies and dripped in globs from the ceiling. Another flex of her mighty cock sent streams of jizz sailing away from them towards the other side of the room, colliding with the wall and sending wads of spunk that covered the dining area and the loading ramp. 

Meanwhile, still jerking atop Kass, Grace’s own orgasm was winding down. The facial she had given Kass almost completely drowned out by Kass own monstrous output. With the sudden onset of clarity that comes with such a massive orgasm, Grace came to realise what a bad idea it was to have teased Kass so much in a compromising position. In her defence she’d just cum what felt like an entire gallon or two worth of spunk into her womb, she didn’t think she’d have that much left in her, despite how much she wanted to see it happen. Looking down, Grace could see Kass writhing in orgasm, mouth agape and eyes rolled back into her head as more ball sludge rained down on them both. She couldn’t help herself, the site was so erotic that Grace launched herself forwards and clamped her own lips over Kass’, vigorously making out with her as more hot, steamy cock cream covered the entire room.

Minutes passed by as they lay in that embrace, pulse after pulse of jizz sailed all over the room, leaving nothing untouched. Sense slowly returned to Kass as her orgasm finally wound down. Grace lay on top of her, face leaning off to the side as she began to fall into a quiet doze, leaving Kass with an uninterrupted view of her carnage. Her face went slack with dread at the sight of her entire former cargo bay being flooded with her seed. She’d worked so hard to keep herself contained, two weeks of jerking off into condoms and venting them into space, all that hard work down the drain in a matter of minutes. No doubt by now her jizz was seeping it’s way into all the tiny cracks and crevices of her ship, wreaking havoc that she’d be hunting down and fixing for the next few years. All because she couldn’t control her own body. 

She rolled Grace off of her, taking care that she didn’t land face down in the several inches thick layer of cum that had settled on the bed. When she was certain that Grace wasn’t going to drown in her copious emissions, Kass attempted to pull herself into a seated position. Every move she made caused a wave of ball cream to slide off the bed and slop onto the floor, which was made even harder by the fact that the sheer weight of the jizz on top of her made every move even more difficult. 

With a great deal of effort, Kass managed to swing her legs off the side of the bed, only to plant them straight into another pool of her own cum. Panic was starting to set in, but it was battling it out with the sheer eroticism before her. No matter how much her brain was trying to yell at her about how bad this was, about how she should be more concerned, she couldn’t help but feel incredibly turned on. The fear was turning into fantasy. Bathing her own ship in her seemingly endless ejaculate was always her worst nightmare, but now that it was in front of her and the reality of it struck home, she couldn’t deny just how fucking hot it was.

As she stood there, contemplating what her next move should be, a large, tennis ball sized glob of semen dripped from the ceiling and splattered on her head. From over her shoulder, she heard some quiet snickering as she attempted in vain to clear her head of the viscous ball goo.

“Fucking hell, you do know how to make a mess, don’t you?” Grace laughed from her cum-sodden bed. 

“Those condoms weren’t for nothing, you know.” Kass retorted dryly, scraping more thick layers of slowly drying semen from her face. Her left eye was still plastered by a combination of both hers and Grace’s seed, and it wasn’t coming off in a hurry.

Grace slowly maneuvered herself up, digging through the deep layers of yoghurt thick sperm to the belts of her strap-on. Fortunately, since her back had been to the fire hydrant of futa cream, her face had been spared the worst of it, but it still took her several minutes to deal with the straps of her enormous phony phallus. Kass had been watching in mild amusement, before she turned her attention to the room at large.

Once Grace had managed to extricate herself from the toy, she climbed gingerly from the bed. Her whole body ached, and her cumflated womb was still weighing her down, despite the fact that it had shrunk significantly since she’d been on the receiving end of Kass’ beast.

“How do you plan to clean this mess out, anyway? You said back in Ranya’s office that it would be bad to let yourself go in here, right?”

“Yeah. My cum’s probably already leaked into some of the wiring and behind the superstructure already. I have an idea to get it all out of the cargo bay, but it’s going to take some serious work to get everything cleaned out from the cracks and crevices after what it’s been through.”

“Well,” Grace chimed in as she sauntered over to stand by Kass’ shoulder, “It just so happens that I might know some people who are specifically equipped to deal with these kinds of messes. I might be able to drop them a line, see if they can’t help you out. But first, we have to get all of this gunk out of here. So what was your idea?”

Kass turned back to Grace with a mischievous smile on her face. “Grab everything that isn’t bolted down.”

\--- --- ---

It had taken a few hours, moving back and forth between Kass’ cabin, the cockpit and the ruined cargo bay; but eventually, they had managed to get everything out that hadn’t been firmly attached in some way. Even going so far as to break down the replicators and move them out of the room so that they didn’t get damaged by what Kass was about to do.

From her command console in the cockpit, Kass overrode the safety mechanisms on the airlock and forced an atmospheric decompression of the cargo bay. Apparently, this hadn’t been the first time she’d had to do it before, but she was hesitant to go into any more detail than that. It hadn’t been perfect, but almost 90% of the cum was sucked out into the vacuum of the void, left behind as an off-white trail, floating amongst the stars. Everything else, the sodden bedsheets, the tables and chairs, Grace’s belongings, had all been crammed into Kass’ cabin and washed down in her refresher cubicle. 

Once they could stand back in the cargo bay/ suite and they could take in what was left of the carnage, neither of them could help but laugh at the ridiculousness of their situation. The laughter slowly turned into a soft chuckle, to the pair staring at each other, to them finding themselves locked in another passionate embrace as they fell back through the door to Kass’ cabin. This time with condoms. They whiled away the rest of the journey like this, revelling in each others company, and making up for all the time they had wasted at the start of this journey. 

Between every moment not spent fucking or sleeping, Kass would get to work either fixing up the ship, or making the necessary adjustments to get them to the Cygna system in one piece. They had to go slower to avoid putting too much stress on the semen laden systems, but neither of them minded that much. 

The final week of the journey flew by for the both of them, spending most of it in each other’s companionship. Whether it be fucking, or simply getting to know each other, both Kass and Grace barely felt the final week go by. By the time they had arrived in the Cygna Majoris system, Grace had thoroughly worked out all of her stress for her upcoming rendezvous, and Kass had been able to give more thought to perhaps giving working for the Eros Corporation a chance. 

It would certainly be more lucrative than bouncing from system to system looking for what work she could, and the other more physical benefits would surely come in handy as well. First things first though, she had to make sure Grace actually made it to her destination, then find whichever people it was that Grace had recommended for repairing her ship.

She’d been rather cagey on that front. Every time Kass asked her who it was she was being sent to meet, a coy smile would spread across her face, and she’d become suspiciously quiet. It was annoying, but Kass trusted Grace. It was strange, she hadn’t trusted anyone truly in two or three years, but she found herself trusting Grace. Maybe being locked in a ship for three weeks straight with a person will do that to you. It forges a bond with people that you’ll always share, good or bad. 

On the last day of their journey, they finally arrived in the Cygna Majoris system. Kass had to take the last leg of their journey very carefully. She’d already noticed some of her systems acting funnily, and she was sure that her coolant system wasn’t acting as efficiently as it had been when they left the Sirius Station. But she knew what she was doing, and she wasn’t about to risk pushing her ship to some kind of catastrophic failure. Fortunately, Grace agreed with this assessment. Whether it was due to any knowledge of astronautical engineering, or simply wanting to spend more time with Kass, she didn’t know exactly. Though she expected it was the latter.

The station they were heading to was small, orbiting around the fourth planet in the Cygna Majoris system. Rectangular and flat, with a small dome in the centre, it was big enough to fit a handful of ships, though it looked as if it had been abandoned for some time. As they got close enough for it to come within the sensor range of the Wayward Wanderer, Kass ran a basic scan, just to make sure they weren’t about to land on a station about to self-destruct. Her readings showed one other ship, and barely a flicker of power within the central dome, enough for atmosphere control and lights, but barely anything more. With as much delicate control as Kass could muster, she lightly set the Wanderer down on its landing gear just beside the dome. Almost wistfully, Kass turned her chair to look at Grace. 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine here?”

“I keep telling you, yes. No doubt there’s going to be much for us to talk about that a Spacer like you would find hellishly boring.” Grace rolled her eyes, exaggerating the movements as if she could barely stand to think of it herself, “Besides, who wants to spend the next few days alone in the company of a member of a species whose lone legendary attribute is their proficiency at being perfect lovers? Who could POSSIBLY stand that for days on end?”

Kass sulked in a very overdramatic fashion, but Grace was having none of her attitudes. “Besides, you have to get this bucket of bolts fixed up.”

“You still haven’t told me who it is you’re sending me to.” Kass reminded her, cocking a sceptical eyebrow.

Grace unclasped her restraints and stood, giving Kass a perfect look down her chosen dress for her meeting. “All in good time, don’t you worry.” Grace teased as she returned to the cargo bay. She scooped up her bag and routed around inside, pulling out a sleek data pad far more advanced than Kass’ older model. She ejected a small chip from the port at the bottom and held it between her fingers. As Kass exited the cockpit, she held out the small chip to her.

“Co-ordinates. For the mechanics. When you get there, tell them to put it on the Eros Corporation’s tab, under “Grace”. I feel I owe you this one.”

Kass stared at the chip for a moment, before pocketing it. “And you’re sure you don’t need a lift back?”

“Kass, I have no idea how long I’m going to be here for. And plus, Ranya’s going to be keeping you busy enough. Don’t worry about me, I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.” Grace shouldered her bag and headed to the loading ramp. Kass followed her and stood at the top, “See you later, Grace.”

Grace turned around and gently waved, her beautiful silver hair flowing in the artificial breeze as she walked down the ramp. Moments later she was gone, out of sight. Kass stood there, yearning to go after her. She wasn’t sure if she could go back to being alone again. She’d loved the week she got to spend with Grace. But that was the life of a Spacer, always moving on. She raised the loading ramp again, and turned to walk back to her cockpit. 

But that wasn’t the only reason.

Grace had been a rock. A pillar of support that Kass could lean on while everything around her stopped making sense. Her body was changing. She’d noticed it most when she’d put her flight suit back on again for the first time in three weeks. It was tight. Very tight. She hadn’t noticed due to their gradual growth, but her balls had grown massively since her departure from the Sirius Station; and most worrying of all, her cock was still a solid foot longer than it ought to be. She hadn’t questioned it while Grace was on board, distracting herself as she was, but now that she was alone it was all she could think about. Her body was changing and she couldn’t figure out why.

Kass slumped herself into her pilot chair and dug around in her pocket, pulling the chip out and sliding it into her console. It quickly flickered to life and displayed a planet only a few days from where she was now. As Kass flicked her eyes over the scrolling information, she came to a sudden realisation. Grace was sending her to the Bovani system, home of the Bova, better known as…

Cow Girls. 

Grace was sending her to the planet of the Cow Girls.

She fucking loved her job.

\--- --- ---

Grace walked into the small station and watched the Wayward Wanderer depart. She was sure that Kass was going to enjoy her gift. 

The station itself was small, and looked like it had been abandoned for some time. The hum of old power generators could be heard, and the shaking floors told Grace that whatever level of technology was controlling this station was in desperate need of servicing. All in all, it was the last place in the galaxy that anyone was likely to look for a member of the most sought after species in the universe.

Wars would be fought over this information, and the importance of that fact hadn’t left her mind since Director Ranya had briefed her. Whatever the Aphrodite wanted to talk about was bound to be important. Nobody had even heard from them in over two centuries. Nobody knew if they even still existed. 

A small table had been set up in the middle of the dome. It was surrounded by what may have once been an Arboretum, but any plant life that may have lived here had died off long before Grace arrived. At the table sat a beautiful man. His features seemed to emanate a golden aura that faded the closer that Grace got to him. Everything about him seemed perfect. Handsome, with high cheekbones. A shock of jet black hair swept back and was perfectly styled. He exuded elegance and style. It was true. He was an Aphrodite.

Grace stepped up to the edge of the table. “Greetings, my name is Grace, chosen ambassador of the Eros Corporation. We are so honoured that you agreed to speak with us today, we have so much we wish to ask you.” Grace finished her rehearsed speech and fell silent, waiting with baited breath to hear what the Aphrodite might have to say.

He turned his head to her, and looked her straight in the eyes. Immediately, Grace’s heart sank.

“Back when I first met with humanity, they gave me a name in their own tongue. The Ambassador. The Messenger. Hermes. I am here to tell you, Grace of the Eros Corporation, that you are in very great danger.”


End file.
